


aragog's hairree plan (cacth on words do u get it)

by petersleg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fandom, SHEP IT, m8, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersleg/pseuds/petersleg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dobby gets up 2 som horred business stealin kids 4 his bf aragog</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OH NO

Herminie walked down da halls of hohgwarts. She woz on a mission. Nuffin would get in her way of tellin ronald how much she love him. Suddenlie DOBBY APPEARED. “dobby wont herminie to kill ron” he say throwing smelly sock at herminies face. “NOOO DOBBY U DISGUSTING DOG. I H8 U.” she scream pulluing a baseball bat out from unda her skirt and hittin dobby on ear with it. “dobby is not a dog, dobby is an elve and he has com to kidnap harry potter and his friends!!1!!” dobby replie, trapping herminie in a spider web wich he got from his boyfriend aragog. 

“ARGH!!!11!1 WOT ARE U DOING?” HERMINIE SHOUT BUT SPIDER WEB WENT IN HER MOUTH, YUM YOM. (oop sorri about writing that in caps lock I cant get rid of it I dont know how to do a backspace on this funnee button screen thing my mom calls it a lapdog I fink. I am very cleva to remember that lol) “U ARE COMIN TO DA FORREST TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND ARAGOG GIRL” dobby shout wildly as he and herminie vanish and land on da forrest trees.   
Aragog wAS a super handsome spider with a many leg. Dobby thought aragog woz as handsome as pc plum from balamory. “HELLOOO DOBBY DARLING I HAVE MUCH MISS YOU.” aragog say in a cute voice. Herminie turn around and see harry and ronald trapped in a nearbi tree. “HERMINIE I THOUGHT U WOULD SAVE US BUT U DIDNT U TRATIOR!!!” harry shout, flicking a slug at herminie face but a spider snatch da slug and eat it. “mmm my favorite harry how did u know” he slurp. Ronald look scared. “HERMINIE WATCH OUT FOR EVIL HAGRID.!!” he shout. Herminie confuse. “HAGRID NOT EVIL RONALD” she replie but suddenlie hagrid jumps out from a hole and belliflops herminie. “HAHAHAHAH!!11!” he shout. Suddenly he transforms into a giant milipede and sings “I AM A MILIPEDE I AM AMAZING” 

harry looks into da sky "wot is happenen"


	2. da finel problem LOL

“hagrid u so naughty” harry shout. “ I will blast u with my biceps” he add.  
“SHOT UP HARRY U NO NOTHIN ABOUT CEREAL” hagridd talk back in a milipede voice.  
“HAGRID WHY U TALKIN BOUT CEREAL” HARRY ASK WONDERINGLY.  
“coco pops and milk make a bowl full of fun” hagrid sing. Harry notice hagrid has a beuatiful voice.  
“HAGRID I AM IN LOV WIV U” HARRY CRIES. Hagrid break thro web and grab harry with his milipede handy and they run awaii in da distance singing togetha.  
“ginni will be kryin maybe u should marry her herminie.” ron sigh.  
Herminie cries becuz she lovs ronald too much and she wants to poo and and hug and kis him.


End file.
